gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1986 VERONIQUE - Götz Elegance Porcelain Play Doll - Approx. 20 Inch PORZELLANPUPPE 64162 - Brown Side Bun Hair - Red Velvet Dress
This Götz Play Doll VERONIQUE was produced in 1986'; she measures approximately '51 cm/14"' tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 64162. She has WIGGED, straight brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn in two braided side buns, under a natural woven hat with red velvet trim. Her "fixed: painted eyes" have an UNKNOWN coloring. She is a non-articulated, soft-bodied doll. *It should be noted that while VERONIQUE appears in the original catalog, her identification information is absent; for indexing and consistency purposes (the other doll that appears similar to her on her page has a name that begins with "V"), Götz Doll Wiki has been assigned her this name. Catalog Information *Doll Name: UNNAMED *ASSIGNED DOLL NAME: VERONIQUE *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 64162 *Height in cm/inches: 51cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: PORZELLANPUPPE *German Classification (in English): PORCELAIN DOLL *Doll Type: REGULAR PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: NONE/UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Name/Designer (if known): UNKNOWN *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Götz Elegance - Porcelain Dolls *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs *Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair in two braided side buns with, under a natural woven hat with red velvet trim. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Material: KANEKALON FIBER *Eye Type: FIXED: PAINTED EYES, SURFACE *Eye Color: UNKNOWN EYE COLOR **Please look at the minor eye color and choose from the following options: **Brown Color **Gray Color **Green Color **Blue Color *Other Physical Features: NONE Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Non-Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: NON-ARTICULATED' **'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below.Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:PORZELLANPUPPE - Porcelain Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated DOLLS Category:Dolls Produced in 1986 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Götz Elegance Collection Category:20-20.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Wigged Hair Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Unknown Eye Color - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hats Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hair Braids Category:Straight Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Fixed Eyes, Surface Painted - Dolls and Baby Dolls